robloxbig_brother_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor
AR's X Factor is a British Singing Competition reality show online It follows the same format as the show and it's first series took place in 2019 - 2020, with 3 overall seasons taking place since. The series ended on the 3rd season having The X Factor ending it's third series to AR RReality's Format Contestants had to copy and paste lyrics onto roblox depending on the song they chose. They had to listen to there song played from discord General to hear there song. 'Auditions' A round of first auditions is held in front of producers months before the show is aired, by an application where contestants had to apply and answer questions about themselfs and X Factor realated news. An amount of contestants were picked by their best quality seen by their application. 'Six Chair Challenge' Due to series 1 not having the Six Chair Challenge, It was over taken by The Judges Studio's. But the Six Chair challenge is where contestants are sent to their second stage where they had to perform to their mentor and audience with their choice of song. Their mentor would then decide if they should take a seat or get sent home depending on how well they do. Once six seats are all filled it would be swapping & stealing until there's no more contestants left; The final six would be sent to the Judges Studio's for their next fate. The Six Chair Challenge were filmed at the SSE Arena in London 'Judges Studio's' In series one, due to not having the Six Chair Challenge stage, contestants were sent straight from auditions to here. But the Judges Studio's is the same format as the real life Judges Houses. Contestants had to choose a song to perform infront of their mentor & guest mentor. The Judge of that category will pick FOUR of you to continue on to the Live Shows. Each category would have to do this, only two category's would have to perform on the same night leaving the third category on the final night. Once all contestants and category finished performing there mentor would have a one on one to see if they had made it to the Live Shows. Only 3 - 4 contestants from each category would go through depending. The Judges Studio's were flimed at LA, Los Angeles. 'Live Shows' The finals consist of a series of two live shows, the first featuring the contestants' performances and the second revealing the results of the public voting, culminating in one or more acts being eliminated. Finalists performances also featured regulary. The live shows were filmed at the SSE Arena in London, from series 1 & 2 both live shows were broadcasted on Saturday & Sunday nights. For series 1, an Online spinner theme selection was introduced; at the end of each results show, a spinner is utilised and then spun around to find out the next week's theme from a selection of assorted themes. After each act has performed, the judges had to comment on their performances. Heated disagreements, usually involving judges defending their contestants against criticism, are a regular feature of the show. On Sunday night, once all the acts have appeared, the phone lines open and the viewing public vote on which act they want to keep. 'Results' The two acts polling the fewest votes are revealed. Both these acts perform again in a "final showdown", and the judges vote on which of the two to send home. In Series 1 the votings reverted to the usual Sunday elimination format with every live show being a double or single elimination, albeit mostly with the lines freezing before the results show and the act with the lowest votes eliminated immediately at the beginning of the show before lines reopen briefly. The semi-final followed roughly the same format as series 15 in real life, albeit with two acts eliminated immediately after the acts' Saturday performances, before the remainder of the acts sing their second song on Sunday to avoid the sing-off. 'Live Final' The first series where the final was helded at the SSE Arena, Wembley in London. The top three contestants making it from the Live shows to here by a public vote would sing there top 3 chosen songs from the live shows to the Judges and audience. In series 1, acts would perform a group song to the audience with an attach one on one Judge and Contestant performance. On Saturday's night show, the act would be revealed third place before revealing the winner. The winner of The X Factor is awarded a 200R$ recording contract with AR's Synco Music. In series 1 the winner would also recive their first winner's single and a grand public tour. The X Factor Seasons